The full participation of the University of British Columbia and the Children's Cancer Study Group Protocols to elucidate the most effective and least toxic methods of treating childhood cancer, the late effects of such treatment and the contribution of environmental genetic, chromosomal and other aberrations to the development and management of cancer in childhood.